How I wish you knew
by justSMILEkid
Summary: Sasuke comes to terms with his feelings after finding out something terrible that happens in the Hyuuga clan...sasuhina fic not really sure if there are going to be any other pairings.please r&r if u want me to make more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Author-chan: Sorry if this sucks,this is my first fanfic so yeah...please r&r!any review will be much appriciated including flames...Flame if you must,I could always use a good laugh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up today..The sun wasn't shining (which was pretty unusual for sunny Konoha),and something didn't feel right..I don't know what it was yet...but something...felt odd.I woke up,got dressed,and headed out the door.

Like usual,I walked over to the bridge where our team usually meets.Sakura waved annoyingly at me while Naruto started playing with a twig.It fell overboard and being the dobe Naruto is,he fell over trying to grasp it from the air."W-W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"he yelped as he tumbled into the cold stream water."NARUTO!KAKASHI-SENSEI WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE TO FALL INTO THE WATER YOU BAKA!"Sakura scolded as a dripping Naruto made his way to shore.

"Kakashi is always late...Naruto could go home,get dressed,and come back and Kakashi would still be making his way over here.."I said cooly,putting my hands in my pockets.

"OOH YES SASUKE!you're SO right!Naruto has enough time!How could I not see that!"Sakura said practically draping herself all over me.For a smart kunoichi,she sure knew how to make a total dumbass out of herself..

Suddenly Kakashi walked over with his nose buried in his stupid "Icha Icha Paridise" book he always carries.

"Looks like Naruto decided to go swimming today.."Kakashi said sighing as he lifted his head over the book.

"Yeah.Hes going home to change for FALLING into the water."Sakura said glaring at Naruto

"Oh..I guess we'll start training a little late today.."Kakashi started to say,only being cut off by Sakura "Sasuke!You want to like...you know...do something later?"Sakura said blushing "Not.Now.Not.Ever."I said annoyed as usual.

Sakura started crying and making herself look pathetic.Crying won't make me ask her out ...It'll only make her look like even bigger of an idiot than she already is..Stupid fangirl.

A little later,Naruto came back out of breath.He had obviously been running."Kakashi..Kurenai-sensei wants to see you...Its very important."Naruto said panting. "Alright..You guys chill out for a while,so I can go see what she wants to talk to me about." Meet me back at Ichiraku" Kakashi said before running off.

"YAY!A FREE DAY AND RAMEN!"Naruto cheered I figured there wasn't anything wrong but a small meeting...Oh well..I started walking to the ramen stand with Sakura and Naruto..All we had to do was sit and wait.

Kiba and Shino were waiting there.Which seemed a little odd because...Hinata wasn't there.Kiba looked depressed and Shino actually looked a little down as well.There was much silence before Sakura spoke up "Whats wrong guys?Wheres Hinata...And what did your sensei want with Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked

"H-Hinata...is badly injured...The entire Hyuuga clan is under alert.An assasin tried to assasinate her while she was sleeping last night..And our sensei has to stay in the hospital with her.She was the only available person to stay with her in the hospital because everyone in her clan is busy trying to keep the compound safe..."Kiba said trying to hide his emotion "And she wants Kakashi to take over this team while Kurenai-sensei is busy with Hinata."Shino said

"Whats wrong with her?"I asked. "They say she lost a lot of blood.They got a kunai knife and attempted to stab her to death..She screamed and the assasin went away before he could actually kill her."Kiba said

'_My delicate Hinata...Why would anybody want to hurt her?She hasn't done anything..Shes inoccent.I'm going to KILL whoever tried to murder her.."_I thought..Startled by my own thoughts,I shook my head.I don't..actually...Like her...or...do I?

**Hours later**

We had decided to go home because Kakashi never came back...Figures,hes not a very reliable sensei to begin with.Iruka-sensei had to come and tell us to go home because Kakashi was out so long..

I was actually happy to come home.I didn't have to mask my worries when there was nobody around.

That night I couldn't keep my mind off my thoughts.Sleep didn't come easily as usual because I had so much on my mind...'_Why were they trying to kill her?Was it because shes the heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha?...And why am I going absolutely insane over somebody,when all that matters to me is killing Itachi and restoring my clan...Did I want Hinata to----No...I don't love anybody..It makes the shinobi weaker...I can't have that...But..Why did I feel so scared when I heard that she was in the hospital?Why...?_' I laid in bed and tossed and turned trying not to think and just fall asleep.It wasn't untill midnight when the phone rang.

"H-Hello?"I said startled that anybody would call me at...I glanced at the clock '_holy shit..Its 4 am...I didn't sleep last night...' _I thought.It was Sakura."Why the hell did you call me this early Sakura!"I asked grumpily._'How in the world does she have my freaking number!...I thought I put it on private_..' I thought . Sakura sounded like she had been crying,and I heard a sniff."Hinata...Is dying...I just called to tell you that we're going to be training with Shino and Kiba for a until...Well I don't know...but-"her voice trailed off.She started crying again.Besides Ino,Hinata was one of Sakura's friends...I didn't care.I let her cry,and slammed down the phone.I couldn't take it...'_ts not true.My Hinata...She doesn't...She can't...leave me...' _ My last thoughts were as I quickly changed and I started running out the door.I didn't know where I was going to go...But I decided that I had to do something to let my emotions out.I couldn't sit there in my house brooding and thinking about my Hinata dying.Anything..Anything but to put myself through that torture.I decided to go to the hospital.

A/N: This story will be written by Sasuke and Hinata's POV's.I started off with sasuke because...idk I think it'd make more sense this way.This chapter was about sasuke's pov so next chapter will have more of hinata's pov... so yeah...I haven't really developed many things with the characters,and this story just seemed to come at the top of my head so yeah...plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Author-chan: Thank you vey much for the reviews! I'll try to fix my horrible grammar mistakes,so thank you all for bearing with me japanese sweatdrop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV:

Ten o'clock.I was sound asleep from a day of training when he came.Dreaming of Naruto,I was very happy...We were in the forest,and he told me he liked me...Then asked me to be his girlfriend.In my dream,I didn't stutter or be shy or anything.I just accepted and kissed him tenderly on the lips,savoring each moment.Little did I know this dream would be over in a few minutes.

Sound asleep,I was unaware of the man breaking into my room.Next thing I knew,my neck was bleeding and blood was pouring everywhere.I screamed like my life depended on it,and I saw the man run away.I couldn't tell what he looked like...He was wearing all black,and a black ski mask..Like those burgler people on T.V. Neji was the first to run into my room.He started running after the man until he vanished in a cloud of smoke.(or so Neji says) I was passed out by then.

Hours later I woke up in a hospital bed.My neck was bandaged up,and I felt very weak.Kurenai-sensei was sleeping in a chair right beside my bed,and there were stuffed animals and flowers from my family and few friends I had.Too weak to stay up any longer,I started to fall asleep..

Sasuke's POV:

I couldn't get to her room because visiting hours haven't started yet,soI climbed a tree to peer in through her window.I wish I hadn't.

She was lying in a white hospital bed with her neck bandaged.Her porcelain white skin had turned a pasty pale color,and her usually rosy cheeks were cold and colorless.A breathing machine was attached to her.It scared me to think that she had problems breathing on her own..Yet..No matter what happened,she still looked beautiful.She was my angel.

The sun started to rise behind the mountains with all of the past Hokages faces on them.To my suprise,Hinata started to wake up..Just as her eyelids started to open...

WHAM! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PEEPING INTO PATIENTS' ROOMS! YOU SICK BASTARD!"the hospital's gardener yelled as he threatened me with a chainsaw.He was here to clip the branches.'_Nice_'I thought sarcastically before I lost my balance and landed on the ground with a thud.Staggering as I got up,the man kept yelling at me for being a "sick bastard" and "getting in the way of clipping the branches of the tree".I did a fireball jutsu and fried his chainsaw.heh heh It'll teach him to mess with me..

I ran off before he could report me.I had to meet my teammates.Training usually starts about an hour after sunrise,and it would take me a little time to get to the bridge.

They weren't at the bridge.Kakashi left a note saying " meet us at the hospital."_' Dammit...I just came BACK from the hospital.I hope I don't run into the gardener again.He might tell the others that I was already there..' _I thought making my way back to the hospital.

Hinata's POV:

Feeling weak,I opened my eyes to see a new day.I smiled to the fact that I could feel the warm sun.It was cold in here,and the sun's rays coming from the window felt good on my skin.

After getting cleaned up and having my bed sheets changed,I heard a knock at the door.Kurenai-sensei opened it and there I saw Team 7 along with Kiba and Shino.Although happy to see them,I blushed a beet-red when Naruto walked in.'_I wish I hadn't have woken up!I don't want Naruto to see me...At least not like this!I shoudl just pretend that I am asleep..But now I guess its too late for that._' I thought nervously.

"Hi Hinata!"Sakura said warmly as she put a vase of flowers on my bed-side table.Kakashi-san was talking with Kurenai-sensei and Naruto was admiring Sakura.Kiba and Shino were talking to me,saying they were glad that I hadn't been killed,but I didn't seem to pay attention to their words.I could only see the way Naruto was staring at her with longing eyes.I wish I could have that kind of attention from him...

Naruto came over and sat on my bed.He grinned his usual grin and said with his loud,adorable voice "Hey Hinata!I'm glad that you're alright!" " H-Hi N-Naruto."I managed to stammer. Naruto gave his trademark giggle and big smile as he jumped up from the bed.I suddenly felt warm and happy inside..._'He noticed me!_'I cheered inside

Suddenly,the door opened again.It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.Sakura rushed over to him,and he quickly stepped away from the pink-haired kuniochi.Kakashi-san went over to him and told him something...

Sasuke's POV:

I was late...I knew it the moment Kakashi went up to me and started talking.The words seemed to be a blur as i directed my attention towards Hinata.Still looking weak,she was glowing with happiness..._'Probably because that stupid dobe Naruto..'_I thought painfully

Kakashi cleared his throat and repeated what he just said."Kurenai-sensei needs some rest.Shes been at the hospital with Hinata for almost two days now,and has hardly been getting any sleep.You are ahead of the others in training,so I want you to stay here and take care of Hinata,while Kurenai-sensei gets some rest and is able to get a hold of somebody from her clan."

Inner Sasuke was cheering,but I had to maintain my image."What about Neji?Can't he take care of her?" I asked coldy "No..Today he was taken into the Hokage's office for questioning.He'll be busy for the rest of the day."Kakashi explained "How long do I have to take care of her?" I asked "For about a week.I know it'll be hard going a week without training,but you're quick to recover...Unlike the others,I think you could get back on track after that."Kakashi said smiling "Alright..."I said looking at Hinata

"One more thing",Kakashi said while the room started clearing,and people started saying goodbye to Hinata"Be gentle with her...and DON'T do anything stupid"

I could feel a sweatdrop rolling down my forehead when he said that..He knew.

Once everyone left,I looked back at Hinata.She was starting to fall asleep again,and I thought to myself '_Its only us for a week sweetie.I'll make you fall in love with me.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I'll try to update on a daily basis,and if I don't please whack me over the head with a shovel :D

lol

much love to you readers!

please continue with the wonderful reviews!

-Illy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:I know I'm starting the "Author's Note" a little earlier than usual,but I forgot to add that once in a while I'll add a little..."suprise".Have fun .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV:

I woke up from my nap to find Sasuke-san still there in the hospital room._'Why was he still here?What happened to Kurenai-sensei?OMG WHAT IF SHES BUSY AND HES TRYING TO RAPE ME!'_I thought in horror as Sasuke sat there reading a magazine.'_hah..he wouldn't do that to me...Hes probably gay anyways.I've never seen him take interest in any of the MILLIONS of girls that surround him..'_I thought,calming down instantly.

Sasuke-san must have heard the sheets moving and the creak of the small bed,because he looked up from his magazine and smiled.'_Sasuke-san smiling!I've never seen him smile before...Only that same smirk everyone has become familiar with...'_ I thought. "S-asuke-san..Where is K-Kurenai-sensei?" I asked "She is resting and trying to talk to your clan.They want to hire ninjas to find the assasin and guard the Hyuuga compound."Sasuke-san said calmly.

"How are you feeling?"he asked sincerly "U-U-h...I-I'm f-f-fine.."I stammered '_My goodness...Did he just ask me how I was feeling!This must be a dream..A bad one.I don't like Sasuke-san..I love Naruto-kun...Oh well...At least I won't have to worry about being shy around Sasuke-san..I know he doesn't like anybody,much less a girl like me..So I guess I won't have to worry about much..'_I thought as the blush on my cheeks started to fade.

"Hinata..Lie back down.You're still too weak."Sasuke said firmly as he put the magazine down and walked over to me.I blushed once more as he came to fluff my pillows "Just want you to feel comfortable.."He mumbled

Neji's POV:

Lord Hokage's office.Tsuande wanted to speak to me..Hiashi was also here,along with Hinata's grandmother and her little sister Hanabi.Her grandmother was crying..Just to bear the fact that Hinata was dying."What do you remember?"Tsuande asked while putting a voice recorder to my mouth.

"It was around 10 o'clock about three days ago..I was asleep when I heard something at Hinata's window.In case if it was a burgler,I didn't want to waste my chakra on my Byakugan in case If I needed to defend her.So I grabbed a flashlight and creeped quietly to her room.There was a tall,muscular man wearing black pants and a black turtleneck with a black ski mask on..So I couldn't really see his identity.Hinata was bleeding like crazy from her neck,and started screaming.It scared him away.I chased after him for somewhile,untill he got away..When I came back,a lot of the clan's adults were in Hinata's room.Hiashi took her to the hospital and told Kurenai-sensei to take care of her for a few days while the clan tried to sort things out and look for the assasin."Neji said solemly

Hiashi took the recorder and stopped it."I don't want this recording found..."he said,stepping on the recorder.At that minute Kurenai-san walked through the door."I know what he looks like."she said "How the hell do YOU know if you weren't there!"Hanabi asked "Well...I was out with Iruka,and I saw a man that looked kind of suspicious with that description.Iruka and I decided to follow him,and we saw him walking through the gates that leaves Konoha.He preformed this jutsu on me that caused me to forget..I'm glad it wore off,shows hes not a very strong ninja.."Kurenai-san said "He took off his mask and threw it on the ground.Though it was dark,I couldn't really see his facial features or anything of the sort so..here.She pulled a ski mask out of her kunai pouch.

They put the ski mask in a DNA scanner and it showed who it was..On the screen showed a man who looked in his late 20's and had silver gray hair.He had a scar going across his lip,and was very tan."His name is Ginta Miyazaki.He was a missing-nin originally from the sand village.Lately hes been going around trying to kill off important people of powerful clans in order to rob them for cash and cause trouble in villages...That explains a lot " Kurenai-san said quietly "This creep is a major threat..We've been looking for him for a while now."Tsuande sighed..."Now he has struck Konoha."Hanabi said quietly "Fine then...Send ninja out to look for him.I want him DESTROYED.I can't have some bastard killing off my daughter.."Hiashi said coldly."I'll send out ninja"Tsuande assured him

Sasuke's POV:

After fluffing her pillows,she smiled and looked out the window.I could only imagine her longing.To feel the warm sun on your face,to just breath in the fresh air before going back to training with your team,it was priceless.It pained me to think that she rather be out there looking at that idiot Naruto,over being here with me.Trying to get rid of that feeling,I told myself in my mind, _'Like you said...You can turn on your charm and make her fall in love with you.'_

"You want me to open the window?"I asked "Y-yes...h-how nice of you s-sasuke-san.."she answered back.I opened the window and let the cool autumn breeze flow in.She buried her head back in the pillows,and it was silent.The only sound that could be heard was her breathing machine and the noises outside.

Somebody knocked.Before Hinata could say anything,I opened the door.There was a doctor and a nurse."Hello there.I'm here to take off Hinata's breathing machine" the doctor said happily

BAM!I punched the doctor square in the face and yelled "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER AWAY YET!CAN'T YOU SEE SHES GETTING STRONGER!SHES NOT READY TO DIE!" Before I could fly at the doctor again,the nurse pinned me down and the doctor said"What made you think I was going to kill her!I'm only dissconnecting the breathing machine because she has made amazing progress within the past 3 days,and she is able to breath on her own now!" He whispered something to the nurse,and she pushed me out of the door into the hallway.She locked the door and I sat there on a bench outside the room.Everybody in the hallway was staring at me.I glared at them all and they went back to their business.._There goes the Sasuke Uchiha charm.I probably sounded like a total dumbass...I just hope Hinata isn't afraid of me now..'_ I thought while putting my head in my hands.

After a short while,the doctor and the nurse walked out of the room with the breathing machine.Hinata was awake and looked happy.The nurse has propped up her pillows so she could sit up now.When I walked in,she turned cherry-red and asked "S-sasuke...Why d-did you get scared w-when they said they w-were going to d-dissconnect my breathing machine?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N part 2: This was an eventful chapter..lol as you could see,I put Neji's POV in the story.(that was the suprise XD)You won't see many other ppl's POV's in the story,and if any DO pop up,they won't last as long as Neji's in this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's POV:

I asked him why he got scared when the doctor said he wanted to dissconnect my breathing machine.'_Did I really look that fragile?Why did I scare him when the doctor said that?Why did he punch the doctor when he thought the doctor was going to kill me?Does he really like me...?'_ I thought. Expecting an answer,my eyes widened and my blushed harder each second.

"I-I got scared because..I didn't want anything to happen to you.Kurenai would say it was my fault for letting them do that without anyone saying good bye and stuff..."Sasuke-san said quickly

"O-oh...T-Thats right...T-thank you Sasuke-kun"I said and flashed him a smile

'_Oh my gosh..Did I just call him "kun"! I don't like him...I l-like Naruto-kun...'_I thought as my heart started beating fast._'If he is going to be with me for awhile...I might as well start calling him 'kun' no need for formalities..But..I DON'T like him...'_I told myself before grabbing a book from the side table next to the bed.

Sasuke's POV:

She called me "kun".I'm closer to her now..My heart screamed with joy as "Inner-sasuke" did a victory dance.Maybe slowly I am winning her over...

I glanced at my watch '_The day is almost over...After tonight there will only be 6 more days of being with Hinata..I need to make them count.I need to make things happen..I need to make her fall for me.' _I thought.

I had a nurse look after her for awhile as I ran home,took a shower,and grabbed some clothes in a suitcase.I stopped by a flower shop on my way back to the hospital and bought her a bouquet full of lilies...Her favorite flower.I knew it was her favorite flower because for her birthday Ino bought her some lilies for her birthday.Maybe if I gave these to her I would be able to see a smile on her face..

When I got back,she was sound asleep.I kissed her forehead gently and left the lilies in a vase on the bedside table.

Hinata's POV:

Another dream.I had woken up,and everything was normal...I was in my real bed,my family was moving about the compund normally..When I got to the compund gates,I saw Naruto waiting for me.He grabbed my hand and we walked through town together.Suddenly,they stopped disrespecting him.I wasn't shy,and everything was perfect.Then he pulled me in for a hug.I felt safe,and warm.I snuggled close to him,and looked up to see his face.It wasn't Naruto.I was hugging Sasuke Uchiha.Somehow I still felt warm..and he kissed me on the forehead.Then he pulled me close again...

I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.I looked around the room and saw Sasuke sleeping in a chair with a gardening magazine over his face.The room was dark,and the moon was shining its pale light through the window.'_I-Its only a DREAM!I don't like Sasuke-kun...Even if I did there would be no chance of anything happening...He doesn't like anybody,and besides...He has his "fan club".Ino and Sakura will surely hate me...So I can't fall for him.Oh Kami please help me...I don't want to fall for him..._' I thought while looking at the sleeping Uchiha.

Sasuke's POV:

I pretended to be asleep under a magazine when hinata woke up.She yawned and looked at the window.Then she just lay back into the bedsheets,and after about five minutes,I "woke up".

She noticed the lilies by the table and admired their beauty.I admired her.I got up from the chair and went over to the bedside table.I grabbed a lily and put it in her hair.She blushed and asked in her shaky voice "W-What are you doing!" "Hahah only messing with your hair.I'm bored."I said,trying to hold in my amusement.She blushed even harder and hid under her sheets.How cute..."S-sasuke-kun...whats g-g-gotten i-into you!"she asked,still under the covers

I finally realized what I was doing...I hadn't planned on actually playing with her hair,I had only thought it.I sighed.Once again,I let my emotions take control of me.She peeked at me from under the covers.That was a good sign...She knew my intentions were good.While I backed away from the bed,I heard a knock at the door.It was Hinata's father,sister,and her cousin Neji.

"Hinata!"Hanabi sqealed in delight as she embraced her sister.She looked at her,and looked at me and said "O-ooooooh you have a cute boyfriend!"Hanabi said happily "H-hes n-n-ot my boyf----"Hinata said before she got cut off by Hiashi "Oh yes..an Uchiha with a Hyyuga.I like this...I wonder what would happen if..."Hiashi said before he let his voice trail off. Neji looked at me coldly and "accidentaly" pushed me into the wall.

When nobody was noticing,he pinned me to the wall and said "Listen,If you do ANYTHING wierd to Hinata just because you're alone together,I'm going to kick your fucking ass." 'Hm...Define anything wierd."I said,trying to push his buttons."What shouldn't I do to her?"I said smirking "You fucking sicko.How the hell can you take advantage of a bed-ridden 17-year old girl?"Neji sneered at me "First of all,you're the one thats a sicko if you're imagining me doing stuff to Hinata to begin with.Secondly,I'm only 18 so that isn't gross at all. Whats really disgusting is the fact that you seem to have feelings for her.Aren't you like her cousin?And isn't that incest?"I said still smirking at him."He moved in closer so that he was breathing in my face "I HATE you."he coldly. "I don't hate you..but then,you're not even worthy of my loathing to begin with."I said,flashing him a smile.He looked at me with sheer disgust and talked to Hinata for awhile.

When they left Hinata spoke up."Sasuke-Kun..."she said quietly.For the first time I was suprised that she didn't stutter."I-I'm s-s-sorry for w-what my father said about y-y-you being my b-boyfriend.He j-ust wants to marry me off.S-so I-i wouldn't be the clan leader.H-he just sees m-m-ore promise in m-my sister H-Hanabi..Don't think I-I have f-feelings f-f-for you..B-because I d-don't.."she continued "I know what thats like..my father was the same with Itachi."I said,trying to ignore that last comment.'_This is going to take a while'_ I thought wearily as I continued to try to make conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier,but I was busy so yeah...japanese sweatdrop I hope you liked this chapter,and I'll see you next time.-

-Illy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata's POV:

Sasuke seemed a little sad when I told him I didn't like him,yet he continued to try to make conversation.I felt sorry when he grabbed a brush and started brushing my shoulder-length hair.I felt sorry when he ran down to my house just to get my favorite stuffed animal.I felt sorry when he kissed me on the forehead goodnight.

All that time I felt sorry...Because it felt like I was cheating on Naruto.Its true that I never really had him... But it took a long time for me to get the courage to talk to him. When he went away for 2 1/2 years, I tried as hard as possible to get stronger.I tried so hard to prove to Naruto that I was worthy to go out with him. But no matter what I did, I could never be the girl of his dreams. I was a thief, taking every second I could just to see him... I bet that if I could add up all of the times I saw him, it would add to nothing. None of it meant a lot to Naruto,because I was pretty much invisible to him for such a long time. All this time.. I was hopefully thinking that he would one day notice me.But I was such a fool. I will never be the pink-haired Sakura Haruno. I will never be the object of Naruto's affections. Yet I always trick myself into thinking that one day he will ask me out, when I do nothing to deserve it. I never talked to him, I never aknowledged him... And even when I thought that it was bad enough that everyone else did it, I was being a hypocrite by saying that it was horrible. I don't deserve him. And he doesn't deserve me. If I had spent so much time loving him, he should have noticed or at least told me he wasn't interested. Maybe he loved his little "fan club" that I gave him. Maybe he liked bragging to somebody who'd actually listen and be grateful for the time they had with him. No matter what.. It was time to let go of all of the feelings I had for Naruto. I'm only wasting my time. As for Sasuke...

I looked at him sleeping in that same chair.He looked uncomfortable,yet happy.I could tell that he has been trying really hard to make these days count... He reminded me of myself. When I was wasting my time with Naruto, he liked me. And now he was wasting his time, because I had liked Naruto._' My poor Sasuke...' _I thought. I knew I was starting to like him..But I know it could never work. I just have to deny every feeling. I know it can't work because of my clan. They want so much to just marry me off and let me stay weak. I don't want to be weak anymore. And besides..He has a lot of fangirls that would eat me alive if they found out that I was going out with Sasuke. Two of those girls are my best friends...Sakura and Ino would hate me as well. _' I should try to make these good days for Sasuke...And make them worth all of the time hes spending taking care of me.Maybe I can't give him a relationship,but I should let him know that his efforts arent' going to waste' _I thought. I grabbed a spare sheet off my bed,tiptoed off to his chair,and covered him with the blanket.'_Sleep well. We only have 5 more days after tonight..' _I thought

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up before Hinata and cleaned myself up.Just as she was awakening,I told her I'd be back in a minute. She asked why,and I told her I was going to go get breakfast so she wouldn't have to eat the hospital food.That was a lie.Today I was suppossed to see who the assasin is. I absent-mindedly kissed her on the cheek and said " If I'm gone for awhile, Kurenai-sensei will be here for a little bit." I walked out the door and went to Tsuande's office.I needed to know who the assasin was because Kurenai wanted to me know something...

When I walked into the office,Tsuande pulled up a chair and told me to sit down."Its fine Tsuande-san.I will stand." I said "No...I think you need to sit down for this Uchiha." Tsuande said firmly,and advised me to sit. Reluctantly,I sat in the chair and awaited the news.

"We were searching for a while...and we found out who the assasin is." Tsuande said then sighing "Who is it!" I said,holding in my rage. She directed my attention to a comptuer screen and there was a full profile. His name was Ginta Miazaki. He was tan,and had a scar across his lip with cold black eyes.He had gray hair... Just looking at him made me sick. I wanted to tear him to shreads for almost taking the life of my Hinata. I wanted revenge.

Tsuande could feel the hatred radiating from my body,so she put a hand on my shoulder and said quietly "Hes dead." "Who killed him? H-How did they find him..?" I asked coldly

"This is the part I didn't want to tell you...And this is the part Kurenai and Kakashi wanted you to know.."Tsuande began softly "WHAT IS IT!" I asked anxiously "Itachi killed him." she said at last "I-I-Itachi!Why?"I asked suprised "He had heard of some rich man who was killing people for their fourtunes..So he killed Miazaki and stole all of his money.We were happy to see that Itachi had put himself under the limelight because we would have had a lead on a killer,but in the end he lost us...I'm really really sorry Uchiha."Tsuande said again,only this time with more sympathy.

I ran out of the Hokage's office.I didn't know whether to be happy or angry... True,he did kill that horrible creep, but they still lost him. My mind went crazy and my body went numb. I didn't know what to do.. Suddenly nothing mattered. I had nowhere to go, but the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that this fic is kinda short...I'm also very sorry that yeah...its not much and I put this chapter in kinda late so yeah... . '' I've been pretty busy lately,but I'm still trying hard to update.If I'm a little late,please bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata's POV:

Sasuke looked like a mess when he got back.His long,black hair looked wind-blown, his dark eyes looked red from holding in tears, and he seemed paler than usual. Even if he was trying to conceal emotion,it looks like all of his attempts in doing so were in vain. For the first time, everything showed on his face.

"I-I know..K-kurenai-sensei t-told me.."I said quietly. "He took my hand and didn't say anything. I blushed bright red and took a daring leap by stroking his hand in mine."Itachi...I know he didn't do it to help me...But what hurts is that hes always hiding.What if when it comes time to finding him,he only runs away?What if I can never find him?"Sasuke asked,the sadness in his eyes growing."D-don't y-you have another dream?"I asked,not expecting what was going to happen next."I want to revive my clan...I want the Uchiha bloodline to follow and not perish because of Itachi.."Sasuke said,looking at me.

I thought he meant me... So I blushed harder and looked at the window.He grabbed my shoulders gently,and swept me away with an unforgettable kiss. It was my first,and my best one.."I love you"I could feel his lips forming the words. "I love you too..."I said quietly without stuttering.This moment was perfect.I felt like I was truly in heaven...Untill the door opened.

"Woah Sasuke.This is better than Icha Icha paridise!"Kakashi-san exclaimed when both of our teams walked in.Sasuke blushed and got off the bed.Sakura looked suprised,and Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face."OOH!So when did you and Hinata hook up Sasuke?I'm sorry we walked in on you two... Oh, also remember to use a condom !" Naruto said loudly while winking at Sasuke and I.The nurses from the hallway were staring at him."Shut up you dobe..."Sasuke said coldly while blushing."We weren't doing anything.."

"I wonder WHY she was kissing _MY_ Sasuke when she LOOOOVES Naruto-kun.."Sakura wondered out loud. "I'm not yours.I never will be.And besides,shes my girlfriend.Back off."Sasuke said glaring at her."G-g-girlfriend!"She stuttered,collapsing into a chair"Sakura-chan!"Naruto said,trying to pick her up. Kakashi was talking to Kurenai-sensei while Kiba and Shino were sweatdropping.Sakura walked up to me and said "If you think you are going to keep him,you're WRONG!I am WAY prettier then you,and I can easily steal him.I just haven't been trying hard enough..."She said cockily, whipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Leave him alone forehead. Hes mine, so back off."I said suddenly,with courage.She said simply "I'll take him away from you,so don't be too sure of that." and walked off.

Sasuke's POV:

After they left,we went through the rest of the morning and afternoon with ease.Giving her playful kisses here and there, talking, giving her medicines to her...It was wonderful. I was just sad that after tonight there would only be 4 more days left of this.There was NO WAY Neji would let us be together like this when she was back to normal.And there was NO WAY we'd be able to see eachother if we're always on missions.Well...There would be time,just a lot of obstacles in our way. I kissed her goodnight,and I made a little bed out of the chair I usually slept in,and my suitcase along with some pillows the nurses brought up.

Hours later,I woke up because the phone was ringing loudly.I picked it up and said sleepily "Hello?" It was Naruto "Oh...you're sleeping over...Don't do too much with her in bed,shes still kinda weak!"Naruto scolded playfully "I'm not doing anything you dobe.You're becoming as bad as Kakashi.So...Why did you call me?"I asked "Come over to my place...Hiashi is going over to the hospital tomorrow to tell Hinata something,and he didn't want you there." Naruto said."O...Okay..."I said unsure of what was going to happen. I got dressed,packed my stuff, left Hinata a note under her pillow saying I would be back,and kissed her gently as she slept. I walked out, and headed to Naruto's.

After arriving at Naruto's house,he made me ramen (even thought I hate ramen) and ate it after I refused."So..why did you call me here?"I asked "Because.." He slurped up more noodles,"You aren't taking care of Hinata anymore." "Why not!"I asked angrily "Well...Hiashi went over there today to tell Hinata that her grandmother and Hanabi will take turns taking care of her for the next four days.."Naruto finished as he looked at the empty ramen cup, wishing there was more."Why the heck does Hiashi not want me to take care of her anymore!"I asked louder,and angrier than before. "Well...Sakura got jealous after seeing what happened yesterday,so she called up Hiashi and told her that when she tried to visit you in the morning before the incident,she heard you two um...doing it.Hiashi got mad saying that she shouldn't do any of that untill she is married,so he decided that you weren't going to take care of her anymore."Naruto said,awaiting for me to hit him. "Why didn't you say anything!"I asked furiously "B-Because I didn't know if it was true!Sakura WAS her friend,and when we walked in on you two kissing, you kissed her so passionately I thought it was true...I'm sorry Sasuke"Naruto quickly explained.

Sakura's POV:

Ha! I am slowly ruining them...By telling Hiashi-san that those two were in a sexual relationship, I ended their daily...How shall I say it? Rendezvous?Yes...I ruined it.What I didn't understand was why Sasuke loved her.I have a better body, and I actually have HISTORY with Sasuke. I mean,being teammates for 6 years means SOMETHING.And he DID ask me out once...Well...it wasn't really much...and it was years ago...Oh well,that IS history.I will beat that spoiled Hyuuga.Hm...Hes probably doing all of this to make me jealous..Maybe I should go up to him and tell him that yes,this bad attempt to win me over is working but I also have to ask...Why her?He could've gotten any girl in Konoha to be his pretend girlfriend...Its sweet how he faked this all just so he could tell he obviously loves me.He probably got her to use her Byakugan so when she saw me coming, he kissed her to make me jealous...This was all a set up. Hm..There is somebody at the door.I wonder who it could be. '_Its probably Sasuke...hehehe' _I thought as I giggled and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...And I'm sorry it took me a while to update.I've been like super busy,and thankfully for a while it'll change back to normal I would love to thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews!Please continue reviewing,and please tell me if you like where this story is going... 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto's POV:

For the first time,I felt sick just looking at her.She ruined the chance for my rival,and best friend Sasuke to be with Hinata.I couldn't believe that my wonderful cherry blossom could be so cruel.I wanted to squish her underneath my foot for what she did...

"Sasuke!...Never mind,I thought it was in.Want some tea?"Sakura asked,reaching for the teapot and some sugar. I told her I didn't want any tea,and I asked her to sit down.We were both sitting at her table and she asked "Why did you come?" "I wanted to tell you...That what you did to poor Sasuke was WRONG, Sakura." I began "Yeah...I know it was wrong.But I couldn't have that spoiled Hinata have him.I mean, I've loved him for a really long time.I deserve him more than she does.And to find out that they are together, it just killed me.I let my jealousy take control and I went on a warpath trying to make them break up. I couldn't stand Sasuke kissing another girl..." Sakura said, playing with her hands and trying not to look at me.

"For somebody so beautiful, you have a UGLY soul."I said simply,looking harshly into her emerald-green eyes. Her eyes widened and she told me to get out of her house.When she got up from the table and started leading me to the door,I grabbed her wrist and said "Sakura!Wake up!Sasuke has never loved you and he never will.I can't believe you would do this to somebody that was once your close friend.How could you make her life miserable by doing something like this?How could you do any of this Sakura?You knew that when you saw them together that they were meant for eachother.Please fuck off and find a freaking life.Go out with Lee,and leave Sasuke and Hinata-chan alone.You have no place in any of this,and frankly I'm sick of you trying to mess things up."I said with anger in my eyes. She stood there in shock by what I just said. Then I gently said in her ear "This isn't the real Sakura-chan.Sweet Sakura,please wake up...Every hates your bitchy side." Then I walked out of the door.

Hinata's POV:

When I woke up,I didn't see my Sasuke-kun anywhere in the room.I rolled over a little bit,and felt a piece of paper under my pillow.I opened it and it said

'Hiashi wanted to talk to you...He said he wanted me gone (I have no clue why) so when he leaves,I'll be sure to come see you again.

Love you,

Sasuke'

I put the paper on the bediside table and yawned.I figured that my father wanted to have some time alone,but I was wrong.My father walked in stiffly,and looked at as though I were a rodent.I was scared,and I didn't say anything.He closed the door behind him,and sighed.He rubbed his head and tried not to look at me.He then asked "What did Uchiha-teme do to you?"

I was shocked and asked nervosly "W-w-what d-do you m-mean!" "I know you two have been...Trying to 'revive his clan'."he said angrily "Who t-told you that! I-I h-haven't done anything!H-hes only been t-trying to help m-me..."I tried to explain before he cut me off. "A clan heir cannot lose their virginity before they are married.Since you have broken this rule,I am now lowering you to the branch house.You are not to enter the main house unless you are asked to.I don't even want to look at you..."He said,and spat on my face.That was the biggest dishonor anybody can recieve from their father. I felt terrible...I could no longer be considered part of my closest family because of something that I didn't even do.Suddenly,I wanted to stay in the hospital forever...I didn't want to go back home and face the shame.I sunk into my pillows and began to cry.My father only said "You should have thought of that before you decided to sleep with that Uchiha" and he walked out of theroom shutting the door.

Hanabi walked in and loked at my sobbing form.She said quietly "I don't think you did anything.Father is just crazy..." I looked up and looked my sister in the eyes. I was at least glad that I had somebody on my side.She helped me get cleaned up,and she stayed with me for the rest of the day. I sighed...'_My Sasuke-kun hadn't come today_...' I thought sadly before I heard a knock at the window.

There he was.He was standing on a tree branch and had a couple of leaves in his long black hair.He rapped on the window and blushedas I smiled.Hanabi went crazy."OMG he actually climbed that really tall tree and avoided that creepy gardener to see you!How kawaii!"She sqealed loudly. Sasuke blushed harder and Hanabi opened the window. I could hear the creepy gardener outside."SO BASTARD,YOU WENT UP BECAUSE YOU HAD A LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!HOW NICE...WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR! BY THE WAY...YOU OWE THE HOSPITAL MONEY FOR THAT CHAINSAW YOU DESTROYED!"the gardener yelled from down below. Sasuke bent over,and kissed me softly.He then pulled up the same old chair and sat by my bed. Hanabi decided to leave.

"Naruto told me what happened..."Sasuke started "I-I'm just so glad you're h-here Sasuke..."I said through tears forming in my eyes. We explained to each other about what happened,and we tried to find ways to get this to clear up."Hinata...are you still using yesterday's bedsheets?"Sasuke asked "U-Uh...y-yes...The n-nurse hasn't changed them yet."I said,wondering why he had asked that. "Well, when the nurse comes by to change them tomorrow,you could tell the nurse to show Hiashi the bedsheets.Since there is no blood and the nurse didnt' need to change them,there will be actual PROOF that you and I didn't do anything." Sasuke said "I-I h-hope t-this w---"Sasuke cut me off with another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another cliffhanger!muahahaha lol this cliffhanger sucks...and so does this chapter..x.x I'll try to make the next one better than this..I'm starting to work on another story besides this one,so be sure to look out for another story of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke's POV:

That night I slept over at Naruto's.Of course I couldn't sleep at the hospital because if Hiashi walked in to find me sleeping in the same room as Hinata...You know, I don't even want to THINK about what he would do to me. Naruto thought it would be a good idea if I were to sleep over so I could at least talk to somebody and get my mind off tomorrow.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Sakura-chan...It was probably her pretty face.I never knew that behind it there would be somebody cold,and heartless.Hinata-chan is so innocent, I can't believe that Sakura-chan would ever do anything this cruel to hurt her if Hinata-chan would never even think about doing anything to harm anybody."Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling from his bed. I wondered how Hiashi could be so cruel. How can a father completely disown his daughter like that? I mean seriously, she hadn't done anything. And you could just tell by the sheer innocence vibe she gives off that she would never do anything like that...I sighed and said quietly "I just hope my plan works..."I said as my voice trailed off.

"GAH!I have to go potty!"Naruto randomly screeched and ran over to the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door,so I looked through the little eyehole to see who it was. All I saw was PINK. I hated that color.I wanted to strangle her for waht she did to my Hinata."Open the door!"Naruto said, and moaned in pain. I didn't even want to know why he was in there. I opened the door, and Sakura looked at me with suprise."S-Sasuke?What are you d-doing here?I wanted to talk to Naruto."Sakura said with widened eyes. Naruto moaned in pain again.

"You're going to have to wait a while."I said trying to hold my anger in. I walked into the kitchen so I could avoid her. I decided to make tea, and when I finished making it, I opened the refrigerator. I grabbed a carton of milk and poured some into my cup of tea. My eyes widened. The only thing that poured into my milk was a clump of rotten milk. I looked at the expiration date. It seems as the the milk expired over a month ago...That explains Naruto running to the bathroom and moaning in pain.Only a baka like Naruto could drink something like this without knowing it was expired. My eye twitched as Naruto made another sound indicating he was in pain. _'This is going to be a looooong night...'_ I thought while looking into the living room.

Sakura was trying to smooth out her dress and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and she had a scratch on her cheek. Her pale arms had bruises and scratches all over them. She looked horrible.I couldn't see her blemishes when she walked into the door..Perhaps I didn't notice them; I was too busy thinking about wanting to kill her for what she did.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom.He turned pale as he saw Sakura in the living room.

"D-Did she hear m-me in the bathroom!"Naruto whispered to me."Honey,everybody in Konoha probably did."Sakura said with a small smile. "So why are you here?"I asked coldly "I wanted to tell Naruto something...And I guess you can hear it too." Sakura began,looking at the ground.

"I let...My jealousy overtake me...And I'm sorry that Hinata had to suffer.In my mind...It wasn't Hinata...It was just a girl that got in my way of having Sasuke...When I went to go to the hospital to apologize,Hanabi went crazy on me.Who knew that a little girl like her could be so strong?Anyway,she beat the crap out of me...And I know I deserve it..."Sakura said, trying to cover a bruise with her arm. "You deserve worse.You made her be disowned by her family as well as Konoha.You made them believe that she would give up her innocence just to spend a night with a 'Playboy' like me."I said coldly,grabbing a bruised arm and starting to crush it.

Naruto pulled her away and punched me in the face."Hanabi already beat the shit out of her, you missed your chance."he said shaking his head.

Sakura was scared.She finally understood that the once friendship I had towards her was now hatred."I-I'll tell H-Hiashi the truth..."she said looking down at the ground," I know the punishment will be severe,but I'm ready to face it if it means getting things back to the way it was.If I can't have you Sasuke, then its better Hinata than anybody else.Nobody deserves a good person like you...Only Hinata.I thought I was a good enough person, but I guess I was wrong..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her gently,trying not to touch her bruises."This is the Sakura I fell in love with, even if you're covered with bruises I still think you're more beautiful than before.This Cherry blossom finally bloomed.You're no longer an idiot"he whispered into her ear. She blushed and smiled while looking up into his eyes.'_Hopefully she'll return this dobe's feelings...'_ I thought, with a twinge of jealousy.I wanted to hold my Hinata after seeing that display of affection.

Even if Sakura so called ''loved" me,she seemed to like being in Naruto's arms...Maybe deep down she really did like him...

Hinata's POV:

I know it was Sakura who told my father that I had slept with Sasuke.Hanabi told me.She had recongnized Sakura's voice when Sakura was on the phone with my father.If my dad never used his speakerphone,she wouldn't have known...But right now that wasn't important, what WAS important was how I was going to live down the embarassment of being shunned from my family.

I'm not saying that living in a branch house or living on my own is bad,but the fact that I wasn't able to go to my own home and see my family was unbearable.

My week at the hospital was almost over, and I knew that the last 3 days would be unbearable... I fell asleep.

Hanabi's POV:

That morning, father walked into the hospital room. He bent over and kissed Hinata on the cheek.When he walked out, I could swear I saw a single tear falling down his cheek. He knows that he wrongly accused my sister of doing something wrong.He knows that he dishonored her to the point of making her want to kill herself.He knows that he wasn't a good father...Even if I was his favorite child, I hated him. He made my sister feel horrible... What I don't understand though, is why he "apologized"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AHHHHH lately I've been oober busy...Don't think this story is over...because I might have some more evil things up my sleeve...muahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Hiashi's POV:

Even if I thought she was weak and couldn't handle running a clan,I still felt sorry for her.Maybe she didn't know what she was getting into when she was going to sleep with that Uchiha bastard..Whatever the reason I don't know. I walked in and kissed her on the cheek because I had to instruct Neji to give her a special shot that would kill her in a couple of hours. There is one thing I left out about the clan rules...

A clan heir or leader must be kept a virgin untill they are married or untill they are made clan leader.Whoever shall break these rules is disowned from the main family, and killed.The Hyuuga clan tries to keep a strict bloodline,and when you mix around with other bloodlines before producing children, you are dirtying the clan.

I didn't want Hinata to have to bear the fact that she would be killed in a matter of days,so I decided to keep this from her and her sister. I made the mistake of telling Hanabi that Hinata would be disowned. Hanabi most likely told her sister..But if I told Hinata that she would to be killed, she would have found a way to escape.I sighed. Only one more day left to live.

Neji's POV:

I didn't want to do it.My hands were trembling as Hiashi reluctantly gave me the shot and the instructions on how to fill the shot with the poison.Just the thought of ending her life was unbearable. I didn't want to have to go through this... I wished that I could go up to Uchiha-teme and give him the shot.That perv probably raped her. I should bring this point up with Hiashi-san..

I know I can't kill her... Maybe I should kill that bastard and tell Hiashi that I convinced him to tell me he raped her.If I were to do that, Hinata's life would be able to be spared. The only thing though... How am I going to poison the Uchiha?

Hinata's POV:

When I woke up, Hanabi hugged me."Father forgave you!Now you might be able to go back home!"she sqealed in delight as she started packing my bags."W-What are you doing?"I asked confusedly while she held a hairbrush in her mouth while gathering clothing. "When you were asleep,the doctor said you were ready to go home."she said, with the brush still in her mouth.

"For another week you can't really do missions because your body will take a little longer to recover,but you'll be able to walk around home and stuff like normal.You can go shopping,eat out, ect.." Hanabi explained, taking the brush out of her mouth and stuffing it into the bag. "Hanabi..Please take the brush and wash the handle.Thats really gross..." I said, getting out of the bed and pointing to the brush.

"Meh...I'll wash it later.Get dressed."Hanabi instructed me half-heartedly as she closed the bag."You're fast Hanabi...But...Too bad you'll have to unpack again because the clothes I want to wear are at the bottom of the bag." I said with a half-smile.

Hanabi glared at me as she threw the bag on the floor. "I wonder where my sweet baby-sister went..." I said rolling my eyes " She left.You dig your clothes out." she said while walking out of the hospital room. "Where are you going?" I asked while pulling out a white blouse and a light blue skirt."I want something to drink..I actually want a soda so I'm going down to the corner store.Want anything?"Hanabi asked, poking her head through the door. "No..I'll finish getting dressed." I said cheerfuly.

I took a cold shower and got dressed.After packing my bags,my grandmother came to check me out of the hospital.For some odd reason...She still had a wierd expressioon on her face...She looked sad,like if this was the last time she'd see me..

When I stepped outside for the first time in days, I felt glad to be outdoors.Nothing could be compared to the freedom of being outside.

Sasuke's POV:

Walking out of Naruto's house, I went to my house so I could make a grocery list.After I see Hinata today, I wanted to buy some groceries.Lately I 've been eating out a lot because I was at the hospital, and eating out isn't exactly good so yeah... I needed to get some stuff.

"Lettuce...Tomatoes...Rice...Milk...Shampoo..." I said quietly while writing things down on my list. '_Maybe I should buy something nice for her.Hanabi called me from a pay phone earlier to tell me that Hinata was home,so maybe I should suprise her with a romantic dinner.'_ I thought, adding some special foods on the list.

After making my list of things, I grabbed the list and put it in my back pocket.Before I opened the door,the doorbell rang.

On the other side of the door, I met white eyes.It was none other than Neji Hyuuga,holding something behind his back.My sharingan activated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Sorry guys!I've been really busy and I just havent' had time to update this fic.Now, I'm CERTAIN that I can update more. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have another chapter updated for ur reading pleasure ...I'm also sorry that this chapter sucked and was short :


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke's POV:

"What are you holding behind your back?"I asked,trying to mask my curiosity."Something...That would make Hinata be forgiven."Neji smirked.At first I thought he was trying to help me,and he was holding a set of clean hospital sheets.I shouldn't have let my guard down.

He pinned me to the ground,and sat on my legs.He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle filled with a neon green liquid.He took out what was behind his back.It was a shot. I tried to somehow get back on me feet,but he activated his byakugan and soft fisted both my arms and my legs.

Taking the bottle and emptying its contents into the injection, he said " Say goodnight." As he injected my left arm with the poison.

He got up from my legs, as I wrathed in pain. My entire body hurt. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing every pore of my body. As I clenched my teeth in pain, he simply dusted himself off and walked out the door, leaving it open."This is suppossed to kill you within a few hours.Since I'm nice, I'll leave the door open in hopes that you might at least get to see sunny Konoha in your last moments of life." Neji said while he turned his back.

**30 Minutes Later**

The 30 minutes that passed felt like days.My body completely hurt,and my voice was growing coarse from screaming uncontrollably.If this was the way I was going to die, this was the most painful way to go.

I could see Naruto walking towards my house.Once he saw me lying on the floor, he gasped "OH MY GOD SASUKE!WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
"g-g-g-g-get meeee to the hospital you dobe!" I tried stammering through violent spasms of pain.

He picked me up, and rushed me towards the hospital.

Hinata's POV:

Walking home with my grandmother, I could hear people talking."_They say that the Uchiha raped the Hyuuga heiress..." "Really?I heard that he was being rushed the the hospital for something...""Maybe one of Hinata's friends got revenge for the raping and shocked him with a tazer gun...""I don't think it was that..he loked very pale and in a lot of pain.."_

The whispers surrounding me grew to a deafening roar as I dropped my bag and ran as far as my legs could take me to the hospital.I've never been more scared in my life.What if Neji or father did something to Sasuke?It MUST'VE been serious if he was rushed to the hospital.

The gardener from the hospital stopped me as I tried getting inside."You baka!You should have told me that son-of-a-bitch was raping you!I would ahve reported him earlier"he said, moving the toothpick in his mouth. I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, and I walked through the doors.I asked for his room number at the receptionist's desk, and ran upto his room.

When I saw him, he looked horrible.His onyx-black eyes looked lifeless and cold; and they seemed to have lost all life.His skin looked pale and he actually looked weak for the first time in his life."W-what h-h-happened N-Naruto-kun?" I asked desperately, trying to hold in my fear, but failing. " Neji...Poisined him with the shot...The shot was supossed to be for you.Neji felt such resentment towards Sasuke that he poisioned him...I found him on the floor, holding onto life." Naruto said solemly.

"S-Sasuke..." I breathed his name softly,while stroking his cheek gently."The say he might die.When they sucked out the poison,it left him very weak.He might not have enough strength to live."the blond said before starting to cry.

"Hinata..." he whispered my name in the deep voice I loved to much.I kissed him gently and told him not to say anything.My father walked in.

"Hinata, I forgive you.Hopefully this Uchiha will die in the hospital tonight."father said,kissing my forehead gently.

Sakura walked in,with even more bruises and scratches.She looked even worse than before."SASUKE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"she yelled,startling everybody.

"Hinata-chan and Sasuke were not doing anything...I made the whole "sex" thing up.I was jealous that they were together and I would stop at nothing to make sure they were broken apart...I didn't mean for any of this to go too far."Sakura cried, as father widened his eyes. "I-I...Almost...Killed...my own...daughter..." he said quietly,actually showing concern for me for the first time in his life.He hugged me gently, and went over to Sasuke." I know I can't make up what Neji did...And I'm sure it wasn't his fault to try to kill you...But I would like to say that you have my blessing with Hinata."father said,grabbing Sasuke's hand.Sasuke looked as if he were getting worse."Everybody get out of the room!" a nurse said as she frantically called a doctor.Sasuke's breathing was starting to quicken.

"L-Let me s-stay!"I pleaded as I held onto my boyfriend's hand and started crying."Fine."she said, bringing in a doctor.

Sasuke's POV:

This was how it was going to end.My body was hurting,but my soul felt at peace. I knew that if these really were my last moments of life,they would be spent with an angel.Looking up at her face, I looked into her wonderful,pearl-like eyes.'_This is what heaven must look like..'_ I thought,giving her a final gaze.

The doctor rushed in.Hinata started to cry."Don't cry Hinata..." I tried to say through grunts of pain." I love you..." She said softly, her bottom lip quivering. "I love you too..." I said tenderly as everything grew dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY!I updated today! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!I'm so happy that I finally reached the 100 mark! I know this was a sad chapter, but I promise the next one will be really good.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's POV:

Was he...gone? I started to cry harder as I clutched on to his body.'_Kami...please...Don't take him away from me!He hasn't done anything but be a good boyfriend.I love him more than anything...Please Kami...Please hear me...Don't take him away from me._' I prayed in my mind.

It wasn't his time to go. He wasn't ready to leave this earth. Choking sobs escaped from my body, and instantly I let all emotion let out. My mother and Sasuke were the only ones besides Hanabi that really cared about me.I felt alone...

The doctor just stared at me."Why are you crying?"he asked. It was the same doctor that Sasuke had punched days earlier.Just that memory of when he professed his love for me made me start crying again.His put a finger up to his chin and thought for a moment.He said quietly "You know...you can stop crying.Hes already dead." My eyes widened in fear and tears shot out from my eyes."HE CAN'T BE DEAD!HE WAS ALIVE A FEW MOMENTS AGO!I MEAN, DIDN'T YOU SUCK THE POISION OUT!"I screamed, while frantically holding on to my Sasuke,who was lying still.

"Ha.I'm only fuckin' with you.Hes alive."the doctor said,amused at his own cruel joke. Instantly,everybody outside of the door poured in.The nurse looked annoyed."We should have hired a more mature doctor for this wing of the hospital..."the nurse grumbled,a vein popping out of her forehead. Suddenly,everybody was beating up the doctor.For the first time in my life, I actually felt no pain or concern for the doctor.He deserved it.

"F-Fine,I'll be serious." the doctor said nervously,feeling the angry glares and the bad vibes from around the room."Truth be told...I really don't know if hes going to live. It'll be a miracle if he lives, but if he dies,that won't be to unexpected. This all depends on his body's strength. If his body is strong enough, he'll be able to live. If hes strong, he'll be able to live because then he'll have more willpower to overcome the weakness he has left inside of him." the doctor said, taking off his glasses and wiping them with part of his white coat.

The room suddenly grew quiet,and the only thing that could be heard was Sakura's sobbing. "I didn't mean for this to happen."she whispered,holding back more sobs. "Hold still..."my father murmered murderously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sakura screamed.She lifted down her shirt a little bit,and around the lower part of her chest was a red mark." Its a seal.If Uchiha dies,I get to soft-fist you there and instantly you will die."father gave a Gai-sensei like grin.It was almost creepy...

Naruto just stared at Sakura blankly.I stood speechless.I knew that she deserved it if he were to die,but seriously...I didn't think he'd actually do THAT.

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke jumped up in pain.His body made oneswift movement,and he clenched his fists.He cursed and lay still in hs bed.His eyelids were starting to close."Don't go!"Hinata said rushing to his side.She started crying harder than she was before.Never in my life had I seen Hinata let her emotions out like that.Even years ago when we took the chunin exams, I knew that somehow she was holding back.

I hugged Sakura close.She was sobbing for both her life,and the regret she felt for doing what she did.I didn't forgive her...Even if I did love her.She did something totally wrong,and this was her consequences..But even so,nobody deserves to watch one of their best friends and their former crush suffer like this.

"H-Hinata..."Sasuke murmered,sweat dropping down his pale forehead."Sasuke..."Hinata whispered gently "Please...get me...some water..."he said ,grabbing his parched throat.

"HES OK!"Hanabi screamed happily,causing her to get kicked out of the hospital because she woke everybody in the nearby rooms from their slumber.Sakura was crying silent tears of joy,and she clung close to me...

**2 Months Later**

Hinata's POV:

The day that Sasuke was almost killed seems like a million years ago...Yet it feels like yesterday.Even though his fangirls still chase him around everywhere,I hold him close and try to remember that this could be the last time I would be in his strong,loving, arms.

Neji still keeps a cloes eye on us, I could tell that he doesn't want us together.But...I guess things are alright for him because he doesn't seem to care as much anymore.

Sakura got her seal removed because father was feeling merciful and Sasuke and I requested for it to come off.She seems to have moved n with Naruto,and I couldn't be any more glad.I knew that she loved the fox-boy,but I didn't want to believe it.I was once too blinded by feelings to think that my friend had ever had feelings for him.

After reflecting on the past few hectic months, I heard the doorbell ring.I opened the door.

Standing outside my door was no one other than my beloved Sasuke,who pulled me close for another one of his special kisses.My old blush crept up my cheeks as his warm lips met mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So...thats the end of the fic...I'm rly sorry that I took so long to update.I started school 2 weeks ago, and I've been busy with school,homework,extra curriculars...ect. Anyway, I'm also sorry if you didn't like this ending.Please give me feedback on what you though of this ending,I would like to know. I have to admit that I think it was a crappy ending,but I felt horrible because I hadn't updated in so long.Oh and by the way, I'm starting a new fic. pease make sure to read!


End file.
